Hessel's Amazing Race IV: Live
Hessel's Amazing Race IV: Live is the fourth season of the same franchise, which is based on the original American version of the show. The show aired on Fantasy Games Central for the first time. Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 35,000 miles (50,000 kms), while racing across 5 continents, 9 countries and 27 cities, with a first time visits to Colombia & Georgia. Along the race, teams participated in a bulletproof clothing test, immersed themselves in world's wettest place and visited the birthplace of one of history's biggest dictators. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #Asbel & Hubert and Jean & Scott were issued a 3U penalty for not taking public transportation to the Medellin Escalators, dropping them to 8th and 9th respectively. # Helena & Sarah originally arrived 7th, eliminating Abigail & William. However, due to a family emergency they couldn't continue racing, thus eliminating them and giving Abigail & William another chance. # Abigail & William, Ivy & Quinn, Callen & Sam and Olivia & Laura all forgot to bring their Pippi Longstockingwig with them to the Pitstop, earning them a 3U penalty. # Olivia & Laura quit the Roadblock on leg 5, giving them a 10U penalty. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"I Have A Black Belt In Black Friday Shopping, Out Of My Way" - Ashlyn ''(Chihuahua, Mexico) #"You Suck! No I'm Just Savoring My Time With Shakira!" - ''Olivia/Laura (Medellin, Colombia) #"That Zachary Guy Better Not Tap My Ass" - Ivy ''(Madrid, Spain) #"Why Would You Keep Insulting The Great Picasso?!" - ''William ''(Cadiz, Spain) #"The Best People In Life Are Free, Off You Pop!" - ''Ashlyn ''(Gotland, Sweden) #"You Will Do This Detour Or Else I Will Call Immigration" - ''Marta ''(Tbilisi, Georgia) #"India Will Rue The Day It Met Me!" - ''Quinn ''(Meghalaya, India) #"Lord, Guide Her Sinful Self Trying To Catch This Beast"- ''Maxima ''(Bohol, Philippines) #"Bad Things Will Happen When You Don't Walk Without Worry" - ''Marta ''(Tasmania, Australia) #"Teamwork It Truly Is, Just Like Sesame Street Always Says" - ''Asbel ''(Boston, United States) Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Mexico) *Dallas, Texas, '''United States ' (Southfork Ranch) (Starting Line) '' * Dallas (Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport) to Chihuahua, Mexico (Roberto Fierro International Airport) *Chihuahua (Plaza de Armas) *Chihuahua (Calle Libertad) *Creel (Valley of the Monks) The first Roadblock of the race had team members dressing up a chihuahua dog in the attire of an appointed country, then walking a dog show with that dog, before receiving their next clue. The second Roadblock of this leg required team members to set up a cowboy boot stand, by putting together matching pairs and ultimately finding the one cowboy boot that didn't have a match. '''Additional Tasks:' *At the Starting Line, teams were told to find Dallas-star J.R. Ewing, who would give them their first clue of the race. *Arriving at the Plaza del Armas, teams took a shot from a table, each having either water or tequila inside. Leg 02 (Mexico → Colombia) * Chihuahua (Roberto Fierro International Airport) to Medellín, Colombia (José María Córdova International Airport) *Medellín (Plaza Botero) **Medellín (Miguel Caballero Factory) *Medellín (Comuna Trece - Medellín Escalators) *Guatepé (La Piedra Del Peñol) The first Fast Forward of the race required both team members to test a piece of bulletproof clothing. One of the instructors would fire a .38 caliber revolver against the leather jacket both team members had don, before they could claim their Fast Forward award. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to dance the zumba alongside Shakira's "Waka Waka" video clip. If team members could imitate Shakira's movements to the satisfaction of the judges, they would receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Vroom Vroom and Bang Bang. In Vroom Vroom, teams had to load a Willy Jeep with 1,500 kgs of coffee bags. Teams then had to keep the vehicle, with the coffee bags distributed on the back, going forward on a straight line on two wheels till a designated line. In Bang Bang teams participated in Colombia's national sport, téjo. The objective is to hit gunpower filled envelops in a clay pit area, known as "mechas", with a medal disk called a téjo. If teams could hit all four mechas, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At Plaza Botero, teams had to participate in Medellina's famous guinea pig races. They had to pick a guinea pig, who would then run into one of the coloured bowls, that would either have a Roadblock, Fast Forward or no clue beneath it. Leg 03 (Colombia → Spain) * Medellín (José María Córdova International Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid-Barajas Airport) * Madrid (Sobrino de Botin) *Madrid (Puerta del Sol) * Madrid (Iglesia de San Anton or El Rastro Market) *Madrid (Templo de Debod) In this leg's Roadblock team members had to take orders of different tapas from a table of customers, memorize these orders and pick the right orders from a table with dozens of different tapas. The Detour on this leg was a choice between Must Gets or Blessing Pets. Must Gets required teams to make their way to world's largest flee market and shop for a provided list of items. In Blessing Pets, teams had to make their way to the Iglesia de San Anton and perform a ritual with hyssop on several different pet animals. Additional tasks: *After the Roadblock, teams were told to "Find the Bear of Madrid", leaving them to figure out they had to make their way to Puerta del Sol. Leg 04 (Spain) * Madrid (Atocha Railway Station) to Malaga, Andulusia (Malaga Railway Station) *Malaga (Museo Picasso Málaga) *Jerez de la Frontera (Alcazar of Jerez de la Frontera) * Jerez de la Frontera (Royal Andalusian School of Equestrian Art or Bodegas Tio Pepe) *Cadiz (La Caleta Beach) This leg's Roadblock required team members to count all the paintings of Picasso on display in the museum and give the museum director the right answer, 83. The Detour was a choice between Dark Horse and Sherry Source. Dark Horse required teams to master a routine of the Royal Horse Show and perform the Andulusian horse dance. Sherry Source had teams searching Jerez' underground sherry bodegas for a marked barrel, after which they had to pour sherry from a cask into glasses and deliver them. Additional tasks: *After the Detour, teams received a phone with a scene of James Bond's "Die Another Day", which left them to figure out the scene was filmed at La Caleta Beach. Leg 05 (Spain → Sweden) * Seville (Seville International Airport) to Visby, Gotland, Sweden (Visby Airport) *Visby (Villa Villekulla) *Tofta (Tofta Viking Village) *Visby (Almedalen) *Visby (Kruttornet) This leg's Detour had teams choosing between Picture Stone or Treasure Chest. Picture Stone required teams to recreate their experiences thus far on the race on four different picture stones using the tools provided. In Treasure Chest teams had to search a marked area for remains of a century-old Viking treasure. The Roadblock of this leg had team members playing three Gotlandic games. In Varpa, team members had to throw a stone closer to another stone than their opponent in a best-out-of five match. In Kubb, team members had to throw over wooden blocks until only the king remains and then throw that one over. In Stanggstörtningg, teams had to toss a pole over a designated line. Additional tasks: *At Villa Villekulla, teams had to find Pippi Longstocking, who would give them their next clue along with a Pippi wig they had to wear for the remainder of the leg. *Prior to the Detour, teams threw an axe at a target with the Detour name of their choice. Leg 06 (Sweden → Georgia) * Stockholm (Stockholm-Arlenda Airport) to Tbilisi, Georgia (Tbilisi International Airport) *Tbilisi (Sameba Cathedral) **Signagi (Pheasant's Tears Winery) *Gori (Joseph Stalin Museum) *Tbilisi (Chronicle of Georgia) In this Fast Forward teams had to find marked Kvevris, huge clay jars hidden in the ground used in ancient Georgian winemaking. Teams had to use the provided tools to collect wine from these Kvevris and retrieve four gallons to claim the Fast Forward award. The Detour was a choice between Sweet Tooth or Golden Teeth. In Sweet Tooth, teams had to make and sell 16 pieces of Churchkheli, a local Georgian candy that most looks like a sausage-shaped Snickers. In Gold Teeth, teams had to search the grounds around Tbilisi Central Station for elderly women and ask them "to take their teeth out". Some of the women would respond by giving them a golden tooth. Once they collected six teeth, they would receive their next clue. The Roadblock had team members matching a propaganda poster with one of the poster's on display in the museum. After that, they had to defend a statement by delivering a Stalin-esque propgaanda speech. When the judges were impressed, they would give them their next clue. Leg 07 (Georgia → India) * Tbilisi (Tbilisi International Airport) to Shillong, Meghalaya, India (Shillong Airport) *Shillong (Shillong Golf & Polo Club) *Cherrapunji (Tree Root Bridges) *Cherrapunji (Nohkalikai Falls) In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to participate in the most popular sport in Meghalaya: tir, or archery gambling, where they had to estimate the number of arrows shot at a target by locals. The team that came closest would receive their next clue. In the Detour teams had to choose between In The Rain or Over The Water. In The Rain required teams to make a set of knups, traditional Khasi umbrellas that are favored for allowing two-handed work. Over The Water had teams repair one of Cherrapunji's tree root bridges by correctly tying a set of knots. Leg 08 (India → Philippines) * Shillong (Shillong Airport) to Tagbilaran, Bohol, Philippines (Tagbilaran Airport) *Tagbilaran (Sandugo Shrine) *Loboc (Loboc River Banks) *Loboc (Loboc Church) *Corella (Tarsier Conservation Area) *Carmen (Chocolate Hills Complex) The Detour was a choice between Coco Craze or Python Panic. Coco Craze had teams making 40 Kalamay, a sticky sweet delicacy popular on Bohol, made out of coconut milk, brown sugar, peanut butter and rice. Python Panic had teams moving one of world's largest pythons from one sanctuary to another and feed him two rats to receive their next clue. The Roadblock required team members to lure a tarsier, world's smallest primate, into a cage, after which they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At Sandugo Shrine, teams had to participate in the Blood Compact Reenacment, in which they had to share a cup of blood with Miguel López de Legazpi. Leg 09 (Philippines → Australia) * Tagbilaran (Tagbilaran Airport) to Launceston, Tasmania, Australia (Launceston Airport) *Evandale (Statue of Anonymous Penny-Farthing Rider) *Huonville (The Apple Shed) * Huonville (Huon Apple and Heritage Museum or Willie Smiths Farm) *Port Arthur Settlement (Prison Cell) *Freycinet National Park (Wineglass Bay) This leg's Roadblock had team members squaring off in a penny-farthing race, as Evandale hosts the penny-farthing world championships each year. The Detour was a choice between Sort It or Shear It. In Sort It teams had to memorize a wall with over 400 Tasmanian apples and match 50 of them with apples from a bag they just received. Shear It had required both team members to shear a sheep to the satisfaction of a sheep farmer. Additional tasks: *At Port Arthur, teams were locked up in a cell, after which they needed to solve a series of clues to free themselves from their cell. Leg 10 (Australia → United States) * Devonport (Devonport Ferry Terminal) to Melbourne, Victoria (Sorrento Pier) *Melbourne (Flinders Lane) * Melbourne (Melbourne International Airport) to Boston, Massachusetts, United States (Logan International Airport) *Boston (Bunker Hill Monument) *Boston (Court Street) *Boston (Boston Tea Party Ships & Museum) *Cape Cod (Long Point) The first Roadblock of this leg required team members to catch Jafflechutes - plastic parachutes that drop toasted sandwiches, each holding a clue to their final destination city. If they could figure out their final destination city, they would receive their next clue. The Final Roadblock of the race required team members to work as waitresses at a "Boston Tea Party". Team members had to locate 10 celebrities they had encountered on the race and each serve them the drink that they encountered on the same leg as the celebrity. Additional tasks: *At Bunker Hill Monument, teams had to correctly arrange the stations of Boston's Freedom Trail in the correct order to receive their next clue. *At Court Street, teams had to recreate a famous "sound over wire" experiment, performed by Alexander Graham Bell, in which teams successfully had to transport a message from one end of the wire to another.